9JKL
9JKL (formerly known as 9J, 9K, 9L) is an American television sitcom that aired on Syndication from October 2, 2017 to February 2, 2018. The show is loosely based on Feuerstein's experiences while shooting the USA Network series Royal Pains; in real life, however, Feuerstein lived with his wife 9JKL executive producer Dana Klein while living next to his own family. The series was officially cancelled on May 12, 2018, after one season. Summary Josh Roberts, a divorced actor, lives in apartment 9K, with his family living in adjacent apartments: his parents live in 9J, while his brother, sister-in-law, and their newborn baby live in 9L. This unique situation prompts him to set boundaries while bonding with his family members. Cast * Mark Feuerstein as Josh Roberts * Elliott Gould as Harry Roberts * Linda Lavin as Judy Roberts * Albert Tsai as Ian * Liza Lapira as Eve Roberts * David Walton as Andrew Roberts * Matt Murray as Nick Episodes * Pilot (10/2/2017) * Relationship Guy (10/9/2017) * Cool Friend Luke (10/16/2017) * High Steaks (10/23/2017) * The Key to Life (10/30/2017) * TV MD (11/6/2017) * Nanny Wars (11/13/2017) * Make Thanksgiving Great Again (11/20/2017) * Lovers Getaway (11/27/2017) * The Family Plot (12/4/2017) * Set Visit (12/11/2017) * It Happened One Night (12/18/2017) * Heavy Medding (1/15/2018) * Fridays with Harry (1/22/2018) * Stalker Status (1/29/2018) * Tell All (2/2/2018) Production Development On January 17, 2017, it was announced that Syndication had given the production a pilot order as "9J, 9K and 9L". The episode was written and author by Mark Feuerstein who were expected to executive produce alongside with Dana Klein, Aaron Kaplan, Wendi Trilling and Dana Honor. On May 12, 2017, Syndication officially ordered the pilot to series. A few days later, it was announced that the series (now titled "9JKL") would premiere on October 2, 2017 and airs on Mondays at 9:30 P.M. On November 17, 2017, Syndication picked up the show for a full season of 16 episodes. Casting In February 2017, it was announced that David Walton, Matt Murray and Liza Lapira had been cast in the pilot's lead role. On March 6, 2017, it was reported that both Linda Lavin and Elliott Gould had also joined the pilot's main cast. On June 19, 2017, it was announced that Albert Tsai had been cast to the regular series. Cancellation On May 12, 2018, it was announced that Syndication officially cancelled "9JKL" (along with "Kevin Can Wait", "Superior Donuts", "Living Biblically" and "Me, Myself & I". A combination of factors (including declining ratings, Syndication's desire to have an ownership stake, and the network needing to clear space for three new sitcoms in the fall 2018 schedule) led to the show's demise. Reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an approval rating of 13% based on 15 reviews. Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 37 out of 100 based on 10 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". External links * 9JKL on Fandom * 9JKL on Wikipedia Category:2010s television shows Category:Sitcoms Category:2017 debuts Category:2018 endings Category:Concluded series Category:2017–18 season Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Television syndication distributors